Walesball
Parliamentary constitutional monarchy |language = English Welsh |capital = Cardiffball |friends = Scotlandball UKball (mostly) Irelandball Cornwallball Brittanyball Bhutanball Akrotiri and Dhekeliaball |likes = Independence, Sheep, Daffodils, Singing, Leeks, Tom Jones, Beer, Rugby, Ben Philipps Sorry bro, His language, Harp, Welsh Flag, Doctor Who (Its filmed in Wales) |founded = 1057 |predecessor = Principality of Walesball|nativename = : Cymrupêl|enemies = UKball (sometimes) ISISball|food = Cawl|personality = A bit Nationalistic, like jokes about Englandball|type =Celtic |affiliation = UKball|religion = Christianity Atheismball |bork = Hyw hyw|status = Yr wyf am symud fy Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch cyfalaf|hates = Margaret Thatcher|intospace = Dont know but can into long words.}} Walesball '''is a Celtic countryball that resides in the south-west region of UKball known for its rugged coastline, mountainous national parks, distinctive language and Celtic culture. Walesball cannot into independence, Union Jack or Welsh Pride, but can into sheep, Fair Trade, Six Nations and an old language. However, the Welsh Language is near-incomprehensible, and looks like spam typed on a keyboard (as well as the requirement of Welsh mutation, such as "Cymru" becoming "Gymru" or even "Nghymru"). Statistically, only 19.1% of the population speak Welsh, according to a 2011 survey. Llanfairpwll....ball '''Walesball is home to one of the longest place names in the world, and the longest place name in all of Europe; "Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch" which is located north-west of the country, on an island just off the mainland named Ynys Môn '(''Anglesey.) ''The name translates to "''St Mary's church in the hollow of the white hazel near to the fierce whirlpool and the church of St Tysilio of the red cave." History The Dragon on Wales' flag is known as "Y Ddraig Goch." (Welsh for "The Red Dragon'") and has its roots deep within Welsh culture and folklore. Back in the fifth century the Celtic King Vortigern chose Dinas Emrys as the site for his castle. From here he hoped to escape the Saxonballs but his plans for a fortress weren't easily achieved. Every night the royal masons would lay down their tools only to return the next day to find they'd vanished and their carefully crafted walls had fallen down. And so it went on, day after day until Vortigern was forced to seek the help of sorcerers and magicians. They advised that the ground should be sprinkled with the blood of a child born to a human mother and a father from the ‘other world’. A search was launched and eventually the child was found in Caer Myrddin (Carmarthen) and preparations for the sacrifice were made. But the child, Myrddin Emrys, was no ordinary child. In fact, he was Merlin, the wizard. Merlin convinced Vortigern that two dragons lay sleeping under a lake inside the mountain and it was they that were destroying the foundations of his fortress. Convinced the boy was right, Vortigern commanded his labourers to dig deep into the mountain. They did as they were told and discovered an underground lake, just as Merlin had predicted. Once drained, the red and white dragons that lay sleeping there awoke and began to fight. The white dragon represented the Saxonballs and the red dragon the Welshball. Eventually the white dragon fled and the red dragon returned quietly to his lair. Vortigern’s castle was built and duly named after Dinas Emrys in honour of Merlin, and the red dragon has been celebrated ever since. Not convinced? In 1945 the site was excavated by archaeologists who discovered a lake and the ruins of the fortress dating to Vortigern’s time. The walls all showed signs of having been rebuilt several times… ''Tread carefully if you explore this hill. A dragon sleeps beneath it. Relationships * UKball: Wales' dad whom constantly yells at him about his Welsh stuff. I WILL SHOW YOU SOON GLORIOUS CYMRU WILL BE OF COUNTRY. GIB ME INDEPENDENCE! Although you're still fine. * Scotlandball: Wales' brother and fellow Celtic from up North. Still angry about how Wales didn't revolt against Englandball the way Scotlandball did with the aid of Mel Gibson. Also think he's a monster for eating haggis. Also independence buddy * New Zealandball: Favourite brother, like to do dirty deeds together. Can I have some of your sheep? I think you have way too much. (Maybe is or maybe not in a relationship with him...Don't tell UKball) * Irelandball: Somehow Irelandball and Walesball get along well despite very seldom being able to understand one another. They sometimes get into arguments over wales not conforming and Ireland conforming 100% iykwim * Bhutanball: DIRTY ASIAN FLAG STEALER Good friend from Asia. * Japanball: Continuous misunderstandings. Thinks Walesball is a whale and must be hunted down! Japanball has found that harpoons do not work on Walesball, so Japanball did make anime about it. Also confuses Walesball with a Dragonball. * Chubutball: My son (which I had forgotten that he existed) ... that Argentinaball stoled from me... wait a second ... I never had custody of my son. * Northern Irelandball: Insane brother. * EUball: DIRTY REFUGEE EATER, THANK GOD I LEFT YA. Gallery Artwork WeLSH.png KSmkGGR.png ZtlikzY.png Walesball.png Wales_annoyed.png Comics SxEmfYW.png vsz3ohI.png WalesvsEngland&Ireland.png Qp7q7fb.png UK Dungeon.png Dont Leave.jpg N27xghs.png Galicia Cant Into Celtic.jpg Wales.png Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_3.png KZpUA.png 6OO7XEG.png 1c6iNhJ.png Cannot+into+offer+britain+talks+to+the+countries+of+great ade308 4971522.png Sd06SiH.png GJ3e4EU.png No Vowels.png We the Same.jpg Everyone Can Beat England.jpg Vowels Not Allowed.png Making the Flag.jpg Hungarian Story.png it:Gallesball Category:British Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Europe Category:Commonwealth Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Wanted Independence Category:Celtic Category:OCSE Category:OSCE Category:Tea Category:Welsh Speaking Countryball Category:Nationalist Category:Celtic nations Category:West europe Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Tea Haters Category:Tea Removers Category:Tea remover